No Justice: Rise of Darkness
No Justice: Rise of Darkness is the third injustice type game produced by Quantum Entertainment the previous two being Injustice: Leviathan and Aquaverse. RoD is a batman story which takes place in the war between Batman and his fiercest opponent ever, the Batman who laughs. At the beginning of the game players can choose which side they wish to fight for - each team has a unique story mission. Instead of having many characters there are only a few but they are all greatly customizable with hundreds of unique sets of gear, a unique abilities tree, gadgets and power choices. The game is currently only available on PC and received a 17+ age rating similar to Arkham Knight. Setting In a twisted future Earth 96 is ravaged by a war between two of the most god like beings in all of existence. Apex Lex, with the powers of Tenth metal, fights against the Batman Who Laughs and is a fierce opponent. Earth has been devastated and billions lie dead in the battle that spans the cosmos. The player can choose which side they are on. Characters *Batman Who Laughs *Apex Lex Gameplay No Justice: RoD is an open world action/sci fi game where the player plays as either Apex Lex (E96 Alexander Luther) or the Batman Who Laughs (E-96 Bruce Wayne). As the player battles through difficult levels and hordes of henchmen they unlock new weapons, accessories and gear upgrades. At any point you can switch to the alternate team and continue your progress. Throughout the game there are about 70 missions and 60 hours of gameplay. Many aspects of gameplay are taken from a similar game produced by the same studio: Knightmare. Freeflow Combat Map The Map is the largest map to feature in any video game as it spans several galaxies, realms and universes all of which have their own fully explorable features. The main locations in the game are: Earth+96, Mars, The Dark Forge, The Dark Universe, Darkside and an abyssal realm of space. Earth+96 is a wasteland with smoldering remains of several major American cities including Metropolis. The Mars portion of the map is a barren red desert dotted with the rusting hulks of crashed space crafts and abandoned Martian settlements. The Dark Forge is only seen in one of the BWL's flashbacks and is a lot like its comic counter part. The Dark Universe is boiling pot of Multiversal energies contracting into Nth metal, it is also seen only in a flashback. Mars is seen in a playable flashback. Side Missions Abilities Each respective character has their own abilities which can be upgraded using upgrade points and new ones can be unlocked. They take the place of gadgets from the Arkham franchise and vary between characters. Apex Lex's main abilities are his flight, supersonic speed, Universal Vision, Laser control and genetic destabilizer. The BWL's main abilities are his flight, batarangs, acid rain bomb and nuclear detonator. Upgrade Points and Abilities Detective Vision Like the previous Arkham games, (which some gameplay is based on), Rise of Darkness has a form of detective vision that players can use to scan areas and solve puzzles. The Batman Who Laughs possess acute vision which allows him to see through walls and detect enemies. Lex Luther has Martian vision which telepathically projects thoughts of people to him so he can detect almost anything. Misc. Missions *Mission: The Proving Grounds (RoD) Key Map Locations *Apex Flying Fortress *Dark Multiverse *Mars *Fortress of Death Trivia *Rise of Darkness is loosely based on the Dark Knights Metal event and the Hell Arisen comics by James Tynion IV Category:MagicPandaPlays Category:Rise of Darkness